Plora
Plora is the Water-type Starter in the Lysidea region. It is a small, very white and fuzzy polar bear. It is very rare to be found in the wild and most commonly found in Professor Wan's Laboratory, where Professor Wan will feed the Ploras Wanberries, the berry that Professor Wan was named after. Plora evolves into Polora (Level 16) and then into Poloret (Level 36). No official design has been decided on; however, it has been narrowed down to these two. They are both mostly the same, just one's tail sticks out and the eyes are different. In the Wild Although rarely found, they are still present. They tend to live in the icy mountains and plains of the Franos area, and on some occasions will walk into Franos City unknowingly. Team Moon often attempt to poach Plora; much of the time, they are never successful, with Polora or Poloret injuring Team Moon. At the Lab Professor Wan takes good care of his Ploras and gives them Wanberries 3 times a day. He has stated that it makes them grow strong and fit. He also makes sure the Ploras get enough exercise to stay strong, as well. At the beginning of every month, he gives away Ploras as Starters, along with Flamboom, the Fire-type Starter, and Linja, the Grass-type Starter. Behavior In the wild, Ploras are generally tough and reckless. They are quite strong and evolve very fast into Polora. But domestic Ploras are rather sweet and kind, showing lots of affection to their trainers/caretakers. They are nothing like their wild counterparts, and are somewhat intelligent. Adaptations Plora has thick fur to stay warm in the cold mountains and plains of Franos City. It loves Franos City, and on some occasions Plora has loved the landscape even more than they love their trainers, so the trainers reluctantly end up releasing Plora into the wild. Most of the time, however, Ploras prefer the comfort of a trainer, and this is quite rare. Although Plora basically is identical to a normal real-life polar bear, it shares one difference. Plora has excellent hearing. It can detect a whisper from a mile away. This can make it hard for Plora to concentrate, but Plora is able to shut the good part of its ears away so it can focus on the near sounds. Much of the time, Plora shuts the good parts. It uses its excellent hearing to help its trainer in a fight. Location & Team Moon A cluster of wild Ploras live on the Moon Icebergs, which Team Moon's headquarters used to be, until a gang of Poloras rammed into the buildings and the headquarters were destroyed. For centuries, Ploras have had bad ties with Team Moon, always ending with Team Moon losing the match, even with their Pokémon. But Team Moon could be a near win. As of recently, Team Moon has been lighting the Moon Icebergs on fire, which has already burnt 11/21 icebergs, leaving only 10/21 remaining. The main iceberg has already been burnt, and Ploras are resorting to the taigas near the bay, but the Plora are new to that territory and could lose a fight with Team Moon for once and for all.